Network group encryption is becoming more prevalent in networks where several nodes must communicate with each other securely. Markets such as power utilities, government sector, transport and public sector frequently look toward network operators to provide solutions to create and manage secured communication within a loop. In certain industries, regulators are making security mandatory in certain strategic industries. The United States Congress, for example is requiring energy companies to increase investments in cyber security to protect evolving smart grids.